


Самоубийство влюбленных в три пополудни

by Joringhel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имаеши и Касамацу на автобусной остановке ждут Императора. </p><p>__________</p><p>Примечания: трагикомедия, бесславная беккетовщина, никто не приходит, никто не уходит, ничего не происходит... - и дальше по тексту.<br/>Практически ретеллинг "В ожидании Годо".<br/>Литературная игра :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самоубийство влюбленных в три пополудни

Имаеши и Касамацу сидят на остановке. Нещадно палит солнце. Минутная стрелка застыла около трех часов пополудни и с тех пор не сдвинулась оттуда.  
\- Жарко...  
\- Жарко.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь.  
\- А делать ничего и не нужно.  
Имаеши снимает очки и принимается протирать их футболкой, Касамацу расстегивает сандалии.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Они мне натерли. Мне больно ходить.  
\- Надо было брать сандалии своего размера.  
\- Заткнись, пожалуйста.  
Касамацу с ненавистью смотрит на пропитавшийся кровью носок и берется за вторую ногу. Имаеши возвращает очки на нос.  
\- Знаешь, что, Юкио-кун?  
\- Что?  
\- Я рад, что ты вернулся.  
\- Не неси чепухи.  
\- Тебе надо снять и гольфы тоже, и воспользоваться влажными салфетками. Походи немножко босиком...  
\- Сам ходи босиком по раскаленному асфальту.  
\- Юкио-кун...  
\- Что?!  
\- Где ты был этой ночью?  
\- Там.  
\- Тебя там побили?  
\- Немного.  
\- Кто?  
\- Я не помню. Их было около десяти. Это видно по моему лицу?  
\- Очень. Твои ноги кровоточат. Дать пластырь?  
\- Отстань с пластырем. Лучше помоги мне снять эту пакость.  
Имаеши встает на колени перед скамейкой и помогает снять шерстяные гольфы. Они пропитались кровью и прилипли к коже.  
\- И все-таки я дам тебе пластырь.  
Касамацу ворчит под нос что-то, пока Имаеши заклеивает кровавые мозоли на ступнях.  
\- Вот, так лучше... Что ты говоришь?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Нет, ты что-то сказал!  
\- Я ничего не говорил.  
\- Но я же слышал, что ты что-то сказал!  
Касамацу отворачивается. Имаеши возвращается на свое место и лезет в сумку.  
\- У меня есть вода и дайкон. Будешь дайкон?  
\- Я не ем дайкон. Ничего другого нет?  
\- Ничего, только три кусочка дайкона.  
\- Черт с тобой, давай сюда дайкон.  
\- Юкио-кун, я нашел одну репку.  
\- Давай сюда репку.  
\- Лови.  
\- Это дайкон.  
\- Правда? Значит, репки кончились... Как жаль.  
Некоторое время молчат.  
\- Хороший день для синдзю.  
\- Что?!  
\- Посмотри, Юкио-кун. Только мы двое, на этой грязной, всеми забытой остановке... Так жарко и томно, в воздухе ядовитый аромат опадающей сакуры... Розовое на сером, и тонкая струйка воды высыхает мгновенно, как символ всего преходящего....  
\- Прекрати расходовать нашу воду!  
\- У тебя нет танто с собой?  
\- А?...  
\- Я просил: ты не взял с собой танто?  
\- Нет, знаешь, я всегда ношу с собой оружие для самоубийства!  
Касамацу злится и отодвигается подальше. Имаеши лезет в рюкзак и достает изящного вида танто.  
\- Вот видишь, как хорошо, что я такой предусмотрительный?  
Касамацу бледнеет и отодвигается еще дальше, упираясь босыми пятками в горячее железо скамьи.  
\- Ты с ума сошел! Мы здесь по делу.  
\- Верно. Но пока им ждем Императора, надо чем-то себя занять...  
\- Ты думаешь, самоубийство это выход?  
\- Самоубийство - это, по крайней мере, действие, отличное от всех наших прошлых плясок. В попытке войти в историю нет ничего плохого.  
\- Не надо мне такой истории...  
\- Кстати об историях! Ты знаешь историю про влюбленных в Соннэдзаки?  
\- Да.  
\- Расскажи.  
Касамацу молчит.  
\- В Соннэдзаки жила девушка, прекрасная, как сотня лун... Ну, продолжай?  
\- Замолчи, пожалуйста!  
Касамацу отворачивается, утыкается лбом в стекло остановки и закрывает глаза. Некоторое время ему удается дремать. Просыпается от прикосновения холодного металла к пяткам. Имаеши с сосредоточенным лицом выводит на его коже невидимые геометрические фигуры кончиком ножа. Касамацу вопит и поджимает под себя ноги, вопит снова - но уже от боли. Имаеши довольно ухмыляется и отсаживается.  
Молчат. Первым не выдерживает Имаеши.  
\- Как думаешь, какой он - Император?  
\- Старый.  
\- А ты знаешь, что на самом деле никто и никогда императора не видел? Япония не самая большая страна в мире, императорский дворец доступен всем для посещения, а Императора никто не видел. И вот многие задаются вопросом - а жив ли он еще? Существует ли Император? Старый, как лунь, с длинной седой бородой, в пышных золотых и алых нарядах...  
\- Шоичи...  
\- А?  
\- Заткнись, пожалуйста, ты мешаешь мне спать.  
\- Мне кажется, что мы узнаем о его приближении...  
\- Но как? Император это не автобус.  
\- Он даст сигнал. Например, салют в небе. Или пароходный гудок...  
Неподалеку раздается пароходный гудок, имитируемый человеком. Слышен скрип колес. Мимо остановки проезжает рикша. Такао крутит педали, в рикше лежит Мидорима в соломенной шляпе. В руках у него большая игрушечная модель пассажирского парохода.  
Касамацу подскакивает, прыгает на одной ноге, кричит возбужденно:  
\- Император!!!  
\- Какой еще Император?!  
Рикша притормаживает. Мидорима садится в ящике и смотрит поверх очков.  
\- Вы сказали Император?  
\- Мы сказали...  
\- Я не Император. Я Мидорима.  
\- Мы знаем, что ты - не император.  
\- Ми-до-ри-ма.  
\- Они знают это, Шин-тян.  
Такао садится на велосипеде боком, подпирает ладонью подбородок и с интересом смотрит.  
\- Что вы тут делаете?  
\- Ждем. А вы?  
\- Катаемся по кругу. Мой слуга катает меня по кругу.  
Такао молча кривится. Касамацу и Имаеши переглядываются. Мидорима присматривается:  
\- Почему у вас танто в руках?  
\- Потому что мы ждем.  
\- Ждете?..  
\- Возможности войти в историю, конечно. Мы тут подумали, что нам в этом может очень помочь пароходный гудок. Ты не одолжишь нам свой пароход?  
\- Шин-тян никому не может дать талисман дня! К тому же, он не умеет гудеть.  
\- Но мы слышали гудок!  
\- Успокойся, Юкио-кун, это был Такао.  
\- Такао?  
\- Всего лишь Такао. Императора здесь не было.  
\- Император в Кёто Госё.  
\- Спасибо, мы знаем, Мидорима-сан.  
\- К тому же, как сказал Такао, я в любом случае не дал бы свой талисман дня. Раки сегодня на шестом месте, поэтому мне не желательно расставаться с ним ни на минуту.  
Заскрипели колеса. Рикша пришла в движение.  
\- Стой, Мидорима! А Львы на каком?!  
Касамацу бежит, стремясь перегородить рикше дорогу и Такао наезжает колесом на его босую ногу. Касамацу кричит, хватает руками распухшие пальцы, прыгает на одной ноге.  
\- Он на меня наехал! Он на меня наехал!  
\- Львы сегодня на двенадцатом месте, впрочем, ты уже сам в этом убедился.  
Касамацу хромает обратно к скамейке, кулаком утирая злые слезы. Имаеши молча протягивает ему пластырь. Он смотрит на Мидориму, Мидорима равнодушно смотрит в затылок Такао. Рикша снова приходит в движение.  
\- А Близнецы на каком?  
\- На одиннадцатом.  
\- Вот оно как.... Видишь, Касамацу-кун, мы с тобой в низах низов...  
Касамацу грубо ругается. Имаеши смотрит вслед рикше до тех пор, пока она не пропадает из виду. Ветер сдувает с Мидоримы шляпу, но тот не обращает внимания. Шляпа, полетав немного над проезжей частью, опускается на асфальт рядом с остановкой. Имаеши и Касамацу смотрят на нее. Потом друг на друга.  
\- Как думаешь, долго еще?  
Имаеши пожимает плечами. Касамацу занимается своей ногой.  
Из тени остановки выходит Акаши.  
Имаеши поднимается ему навстречу.  
\- Акаши-сан? Ты что здесь делаешь?  
\- Я пришел передать весть от Императора. Сегодня он не сможет встретится с вами.  
\- Почему?  
\- Такова воля Императора.  
\- Он в Кёто Госё? Нам следует отправится туда?  
\- Нет. Вам следует здесь ждать. Завтра он придет.  
\- Передай ему, что ты видел нас... и что ты видел нас.  
Акаши улыбается и уходит. Имаеши вытирает пот со лба.  
\- Мне кажется, он лжет.  
\- А мне кажется, он говорит правду.  
\- Тебе вечно кажется не то, что кажется мне! Мне должно быть обидно!  
\- Прекрати играть с этим ножом!  
\- Это не нож, а орудие ритуального назначения. Он может понадобится нам, когда придет Император.  
\- Шоичи... А если вовсе нет никакого Императора?  
\- Чушь. Такая же чушь, как история про обезьянью лапу. Ты же знаешь историю про обезьянью лапу? Все со школьной скамьи знают эту историю...  
\- Я не знаю эту историю! И не хочу знать! Помолчи! Дай мне поспать.  
Имаеши замолкает. Касамацу сворачивается на скамье, пытаясь уснуть. Имаеши начинает напевать колыбельную на родном диалекте. Касамацу вскакивает, хватает рюкзак и босиком выходит на асфальт. Он сильно хромает.  
Имаеши смотрит виновато.  
\- Со мной трудно, да?  
\- Очень. Нам надо расстаться.  
\- Ты же все равно вернешься. Ты всегда возвращаешься.  
\- Надеюсь, что нет. Спокойной ночи, Шоичи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Юкио-кун... 

***

Следующий день. Стрелка часов указывает на три пополудни. Имаеши сидит на нагретой скамейке, пьет воду. У стены остановки стоят сандалии Касамацу. Рядом лежит шляпа Мидоримы - там, куда ее вчера положил ветер. Из тени выходит Касамацу, кладет рюкзак на скамейку, вытирает пот со лба.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет...  
\- Так давно не виделись, может быть обнимемся? Я успел соскучится по тебе.  
Касамацу подходит к Имаеши и заключает в объятия. Имаеши крепко обнимает его в ответ.  
\- Жарко...  
\- Жарко!  
\- И ничего не поделаешь... Это мои сандалии?  
\- Твои. Чьи же еще. Ты вчера их тут оставил.  
\- Но они не мои. Мои были черные, а эти коричневые....  
\- Точно черные?  
\- Может быть серые, но не такие.  
Касамацу держит сандалии на вытянутой руке и зачем-то принюхивается. Имаеши с интересом за ним наблюдает.  
\- А ну-ка, примерь.  
Касамацу надевает сандалии.  
\- Не жмут?  
\- Не жмут.  
\- А те жали?  
\- Жали.  
\- Значит бери эти и радуйся, что все сложилось именно так. Должно быть, кто-то вчера нашел твои сандалии, надел и оставил эти.  
\- Но те мне жали!  
\- А неизвестному кому-то - нет.  
Касамацу надевает сандалии и садится на скамейку.  
\- Это то же самое место, которое было вчера?  
\- Да.  
\- Мне так не кажется. Мы заблудились и пришли на другую остановку.  
\- Да нет же, эта.  
\- А если мы ошиблись? Император придет, а нас нет в правильном месте, и тогда все пропало!!!  
\- Юкио-кун! Юкио-кун, не паникуй. Это то самое место - видишь, шляпа Мидоримы?  
\- Вижу. Теперь я вижу, что это то место.  
\- Тебе лучше?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты будешь дайкон?  
\- Я хочу репку.  
\- Все репки закончились, Юкио. Остался только дайкон.  
Имаеши роется в сумке и достает дайкон. Касамацу молча начинает есть. Имаеши смотрит на него, сняв очки. Потом надевает очки назад. Снимает снова, смотрит. Снова надевает.  
\- Юкио-кун... Тебя побили?  
Касамацу кивает, продолжая жевать.  
\- Вот как... Их было много?  
Касамацу снова кивает, и разводит в воздухе руками.  
\- Мне так жаль тебя, Юкио-кун...  
Имаеши делает вид, что хочет его обнять, Касамацу отсаживается подальше. Имаеши достает танто и любуется бликами солнца на клинке.  
\- Я же сказал, Шоичи, убери этот нож!  
\- Все еще не согласен? Мы не были бы тогда одиноки... Только ты должен сделать это первым!  
\- Почему я - первым?  
\- Потому что ты больше меня! И у тебя больше шансов сделать это неправильно. Тогда я мог бы отрубить тебе голову. Сам я прекрасно знаю, как именно надо держать нож...  
\- Откуда?  
\- У меня есть семья...  
Имаеши горько улыбается. Касамацу моргает, встряхивается и говорит:  
\- Но не лучше ли тогда тебе подать мне пример?  
\- Суть синдзю в том, что влюбленные умирают одновременно, никто не остается одиноким, понимаешь? А если у тебя не получится, ты будешь одиноким. Юкио-кун будет тут один... Навсегда.  
Касамацу бледнеет.  
\- Давай лучше вместе. Совсем.  
\- Тогда нужен второй танто. Ты же не захватил свой? Значит, действуем по-моему.  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
\- Прямо сейчас ничем не хуже любой другой точки времени, которого у нас, видимо, нет. Или есть в избытке, смотря с какой стороны поглядеть. Со временем это назовут "Самоубийством влюбленных в три часа пополудни". Правда, звучит красиво? Отчаявшись ждать Императора, влюбленные наложили на себя руки и тела их, сплетенные в последнем объятии, нашли лишь спустя несколько лет. Два трогательных скелета...  
\- Стой, а в кого они были влюблены? Раз ждали Императора и решили умереть?  
\- А ты не понимаешь?..  
\- Нет.  
\- Жаль.  
Имаеши сочувственно вздыхает и поднимается на ноги. Слышен скрип колес. Мимо остановки едет рикша. Колеса крутит Мидорима, в ящике лежит Такао, на лице у него маска для сна.  
\- Вот и моя шляпа.  
Мидорима слезает с велосипеда, поднимает шляпу, надевает на голову. На шее у него венок из гавайских пляжных цветов. Возвращается к велосипеду и только потом замечает Имаеши и Касамацу.  
\- Вы снова тут?  
\- Мы ждем. Ты только что помешал совершить ритуальное самоубийство.  
\- Как жаль. Впрочем, у вас бы все равно ничего не получилось. Львы сегодня на одиннадцатом месте в рейтинге Оха Асы, а Близнецы на двенадцатом. Не стоит принимать таких важных решений в столь плохие дни, особенно не имея при себе счастливых предметов.  
\- А на каком месте Раки?  
\- На седьмом.  
\- А Скорпионы?  
\- Уж повыше вас будут! - кричит Такао из рикши.  
Мидорима кивает и возвращается к велосипеду. Такао садится в рикше, сонно поднимает маску на лоб и видит Касамацу. Касамацу вспыхивает и отводит глаза. Такао показывает ему кулак. Под глазом у него большой фингал, симметричный такому же у Касамацу. Рикша приходит в движение. Имаеши смеется.  
\- Не сошлись с Такао, да, Юкио-кун?  
\- Заткнись. Не хочу об этом говорить.  
\- Еще бы! Он тебя побил!  
\- Какая разница! Важно, чтобы сегодня пришел император.  
Сидят молча, пьют воду, которой остается все меньше. Из тени выходит Акаши.  
\- Акаши-сан? Есть новости от Императора?  
\- Император сегодня не сможет вас принять.  
\- Как?! И сегодня тоже?!  
Акаши сурово кивает.  
\- Может, нам стоит пойти в Кёто Госё?  
\- Нет. Вам следует оставаться на месте, и ждать решения Императора. Император абсолютен. Вы должны это помнить.  
\- Но мы так одиноки.  
\- И здесь так жарко.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь. Император абсолютен, и только он сам решит, когда придет.  
Акаши уходит. Вдалеке слышен скрип колес рикши.  
\- Шоичи...  
\- Да?  
\- Я не могу больше так. Что, если нам расстаться? Все пошло бы лучше, время бы сдвинулось, и...  
\- Юкио-кун. Мы завтра совершим синдзю.  
\- Завтра?...  
\- Если не появится Император.  
\- А если он появится?  
\- Мы будем спасены.  
\- Отчего, Шоичи, отчего мы будем спасены?!  
\- Вставай!  
\- Что?..  
\- Вставай, я сказал. Надевай гольфы...  
Касамацу недоуменно смотрит. Имаеши держит танто в руках, и смотрит поверх очков.  
\- Надевай гольфы!  
Касамацу разувается, надевает гольфы на облепленные пластырем ноги, снова надевает сандалии и встает рядом с Имаеши.  
Имаеши щурится на солнце и что-то про себя считает.  
\- Идем?  
\- Идем...  
Имаеши и Касамацу не двигается с места.  
Стрелка часов указывает на три пополудни.  
Вдалеке скрипит колесами рикша.


End file.
